


the boy with the turned-up nose

by Cesy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gay hockey moms AU, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Parents' weekend, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/pseuds/Cesy
Summary: Bitty's not ignorant. He grew up around hockey, around hockey players. He knows exactly what he's turning down. Jack's a perfectionist, not a realist.Fic by des-zimbits, Podfic by Cesy





	the boy with the turned-up nose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the boy with the turned-up nose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770984) by [garden of succulents (staranise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents). 



> My second podfic, in which I attempt editing - can you tell where?

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-664605644/the-boy-with-the-turned-up-nose)


End file.
